The present invention relates to the anchor bolt device for use in a tremolo device of a stringed instrument.
This anchor bolt device is provided to secure the front end of the base of the tremolo device and serve as a pivot for pivotal motion of the tremolo device.
Therefore the conventional anchor bolt device comprises a bolt which is provided with a groove which engages with the front end of the base of the tremolo device in the circumferential direction and a threaded tube into which said bolt is thread-fitted to hold the bolt so that the position of the groove can be shifted and this tube is buried in a stringed instrument such as a guiter and the bolt is thread-fitted to said tube.
In case of this type of conventional anchor bolt device, the height position of the groove provided in the bolt is adjusted only in accordance with the amount of protrusion of the bolt from the threaded tube and therefore a clearance is unavoidably formed between the thread of the bolt and that of the threaded tube except for that the bolt is thread-fitted down to the bottom of the tube, and therefore, if the position of the groove is adjusted by fitting the bolt, there is a problem that the bolt plays to vary the position of the groove provided on the bolt during tremolo playing on the stringed instrument.